Nienkamber
Nienkamber (Nienk/e and Amber) is the friendship pairing of Nienke Martens and Amber Rozenberg. The two girls are best friends. When Nienke comes to the house, Amber becomes her very first friend, even though Amber doubted her at first. They shared the same room until Victor asked them to switch in Season 3.Amber is known to be a huge Fabienke shipper, and being Nienke's dating guru. But there's more to Nienkamber, Amber puts her life on the line for her friend. View the Nienkamber Gallery. Nienkamber Moments Season 1 When Amber got angry and jealous between Mick and Mara, Nienke became her closest friend and had always opened up to her.On the first few episodes of Het Huis Anubis, Patricia and Appie planned to scare Nienke when she was sleeping, they didn't know that Nienke had a nightmare about the black bird.Because of their noise, Amber asked Patricia and Appie to leave the room, so she can sleep again, Nienke said everything she dream of, but Amber tells her that it is only a nightmare.. Amber always opens up to Nienke about Mick, that she thinks that he doesn't love her. When Amber noticed that Fabian and Nienke always hang out (because of the mystery), Amber gets suspicious and tried to know what they are doing.From then on, the three group themselves and tried to solve the mysteries of the house, forming the group "Sibuna". They both dance when the recorder is confiscate and that was only Amber's Idea to distract Jason and to Nienke to get the recorder. When Nienke has a fever, Amber taken care of her and bought a medicine for her. In house arrest Nienke and Amber are locked so they can't go in the cellar. When they were in school, Amber gets fainted then. Nienke get worried and she gave the chocolate to Amber. In Theater play, she was waiting for Nienke but her role is almost get started so, Amber take her role for a while until Nienke came. Amber always helps Nienke so that her relationship to Fabian would grow.When Amber is cried because she realizes she really loves Mick in season 1.Nienke is there to comfort her.They became best friends when Amber joined Sibuna. Season 2 In Season 2, they have the Graal, but lost it because of Appie and Amber. Then, when Fabian scolds Amber, she cried and Nienke comforts her. In episode 104, Amber said that Nienke should trust Appie and join him in the club because she said that Appie solve 2 riddles, and Nienke don't know if she can trust him and her decision is very complicated and then Amber was comforting her. It was in halloween party, when Nienke and Amber are going in the cellar to find out the clue. When Nienke sees that Victor was talking to Noa. When Nienke got jealous when Fabian kissed Joyce in Season 2 (Episode 147), Amber was there to comfort her. Amber and Fabian got worried when Nienke is in the hospital and Amber attempts to do something to find Nienke's room to visit her. Before Nienke was kidnapped by the Raven, Amber told her to give the apology letter to Fabian. And by that, Amber gave the letter to Fabian. Then when Nienke was kidnapped, Fabian and Amber were very worried. when Nienke is going to get the graal, then Trudie said that Nienke was gone in the hospital so she wanted to find her and disguise as a Nurse and Appie disguise as doctor. Amber help Nienke to disguise to go in Physics competition. Then when Nienke was remove her disguise by her partner's mistake. Then she go in the bathroom and Amber is going in the bathroom too. She really wanted her to comfort her. When Nienke was very jealous at all. Then when she realizes that Joyce and Fabian were really friends, Nienke and Amber watch together the physics competition with Appie.they both finding what Fabian's room number in the hospital, when Fabian is transfered in other room. Amber and Nienke are there together to protect the tear of Isis, against from Marijke, Danny and Jakob. Nienke and Amber are also together in theater shows. Moments from De Terugkeer van Sibuna When Appie shouted "Sibuna", Nienke remembered the club and finds Amber.She find her in a studio, while in a photoshoot.She calls her and tells that Appie is not well, and she needs her help.Amber said they should get all Sibuna members, including Fabian and Jeroen.But, a that time, Nienke was not on good terms with Fabian.At first, she doesn't want to see him, but for the sake of Appie and Amber's insistence, she lets him go with her and Amber.They also went to get Jeroen.When Belona betrayed the group, Nienke was guilty because she didn't believe Amber and instead argued with her.Amber came back and heard what Nienke said. Nienke was worried that Amber almost sacrifices her life to save Appie and then the Germanic Order vanished, Belona.And, they enjoyed the party with the group of Sibuna (without Patricia and Noa). Trivia *Nienkamber is the Dutch version of Namber and Neila. *Both girls have been seen in all HHA series. *Amber became simple when Nienke became her best friend. *They never forgotten their friendship since they graduated (when filming Het Huis Anubis and the Five Magic Sword). Category:Pairings Category:F/F Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Major Pairings